


Warm Friends, Cold Weather

by BlueKhaos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader catches a nasty cold and she has to shovel some snow. Her friends aren't having that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Friends, Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> With all the snow that we've been receiving, I was inspired to write a one shot.

The sound of buzzing woke you from your deep slumber. You groaned tiredly, wincing once you felt pain in the back of your throat. Not bothering to remove the covers from over your head, you stretched out an aching arm and used your hand to blindly search for your phone. After grabbing the vibrating object off the nightstand, you picked up and answered.

“Yeah?”

“Wow, you sound like you were hit by a truck.”

You just _knew_ she was smirking.

“Hello to you too, Nat. And no, I wasn’t hit by a truck. I’m sick”

Thanks to your sick co-worker, you came down with a nasty cold. She insisted on coming to work yesterday and the day before, regardless of the fact that she was constantly coughing and sneezing. You just had to be stuck in the small, stuffy subway booth with her as customers complained to you about their malfunctioning MetroCards.

“Stark wanted you to join us for a snowball fight over in Central Park.”

Sniffling as you felt your nose begin to run, you replied in a nasally voice.

“Snowball fight? You know I would join you guys, but I gotta clean snow. Can’t afford to have an icy sidewalk and get sued for someone’s injury.”

“While you’re sick? I know you’re pretty stubborn, but you should take it easy.”

You sighed. You didn’t like to worry people nor did you like to do things last minute.

“I’ll be fine Nat. I don’t have that much yard space, so it’ll be quick.”

“Nope. I’m coming over and I’m going to bring the boys too. See you in a few.”

Before you could reply, Natasha quickly hung up. For the second time that afternoon, you groaned, causing yourself to cough and wheeze like a dying animal. You were going to clean that snow. You weren’t no punk.

‘ _Might as well take a shower, since it’s going to take them a while. Especially since **he’s** coming…’_

~~~~~~

Moving sluggishly, you put on your poofy, penguin-looking coat and covered your head with your hood. You wrapped your scarf around your nose and mouth before placing on your gloves. You stuffed your pockets with some tissues for your nose, grabbed your shovel and salt, and headed outside into the wintery air.

“Gawddamit, Elpha!” came your muffled voice as you cursed the Disney princess.

Your red eyes watered from the cold air as you stared at how much snow was on the ground. In addition to cleaning the sidewalk and the pathway in your small front yard, you had to shovel the driveway and the pathway in the backyard.

You took in a deep breath…well, struggled to, and plunged your shovel into the deep snow. Before you could lift up the shovel with your stiff arms, two sports cars pulled up and parked in front of your house. Stepping out of the vehicle, you saw your friends making their way over to you. Your eyes eventually landed on the tall and handsome, Steve Rogers.

 _‘Goddamn, Captain America looking fine as heck,’_ you thought, blushing slightly. Your scarf hid your smirking face.

 “Y/N, why are you out here? I told you we were coming,” Natasha scolded lightly.

“Bwecause I cwouldn’t woait,” you whined behind your scarf.

“‘Cause you what?” Tony asked puzzled.

You pulled down your scarf so that they could hear you better.

“I said because I couldn’t wait. I have a small yard, so no worries.”

“Well it’s still a lot of work for one person and a sick person at that. It’s time for you to get back into bed,” Natasha replied, taking the shovel away from you. “We’ll take care of this.”

You began to pout as you watched Clint, Bruce, Tony, and Thor grab shovels from the trunks of their cars. 

“But, but…”

You squeaked softly as you felt yourself being lifted off the ground. You looked up to see Steve smiling at you.

“No, buts missy. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Knowing that you had lost this fight, you crossed your arms and grumbled miserably.

“I don’t believe this. I’m a grown ass woman looking like some damn penguin in this coat and I’m being carried around like a sick child.”

Steve chuckled as he carried you inside while the others merely shook their heads at your silly behavior.

You were too much sometimes.

Arriving in your bedroom, Steve gently placed you down on your bed. As you began to remove your coat and boots, you noticed the shopping bag in Steve’s hand.

“What’s in the bag?”

“I brought over some ingredients for some chicken noodle soup,” the blond man replied.

“Really? Wouldn’t it be easier to buy some Campbell’s?” you asked surprised. You weren’t expecting him to go out of his way and cook for you.

“Nah, I wanted you to have it fresh and piping hot. I want you to have the best stuff so you can get well,” Steve smiled. “I better see you under those covers when I get back.”

Before Steve left the room, you spoke up.

“Tell everyone they can crash at my place if they’re too lazy to go back to the city.”

Leaving the room to get started, Steve shouted back, “Trust me, they were planning to!”

After removing your gloves and scarf, you crawled under your blankets and snuggled into the soft fabric. You were exhausted and yet you didn’t do a single bit of work. You felt your eyelids grow heavy and gave into the alluring darkness.

About two hours later, you felt someone gently shaking you. You rubbed your eyes and began to cough, the action making your throat feel worse.

“Here, drink some water.”

You sat up slowly and took the glass from Steve. After gulping down half of the glass’s content, you placed it on your nightstand and took the soup from Steve. The soup smelled heavenly.

“You need to start cooking for me,” you joked as you lifted the spoon to your lips. You blew the spoonful of soup gently before eating it. It soothed your painful throat and filled your belly with warmth. You were totally going to get the itis.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind,” Steve grinned.

Honestly, he wanted to be around you more often seeing that he always enjoyed the conversations that you both had. He also had to admit; he had a small crush on you. You might be a stubborn person, but your selflessness towards others and determination to get things accomplished had drawn him to you.

You raised an eyebrow, “For real, for real?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, damn. You’re hired.”

The both of you laughed at how silly you were, but you were ecstatic that he wanted to spend time with you. The both of you were so busy, him going away on missions or saving the city while you were stuck in a busy subway all day. It would be a nice change of pace for the both of you.

After finishing off the rest of your meal, you lowered yourself back onto your pillows. The hot soup left you feeling sleepy and satisfied, but you didn’t want to sleep just yet. You wanted to keep talking with the blond-haired captain.

“You’re gonna go now?” you asked as he stood up from the chair next to your bed.

“I’ll be in the living room with the others. I want you to get some sleep,” Steve replied as he stretched, his joints popping.

You let out a loud yawn, not giving a damn that he heard how tired you were. You weren’t going to give in that easily.

“But Steve, I’m not _that_ tired.”

Shaking his head at your stubbornness, he looked at you and moved closer to the bedside.

“Okay, how about this. I’ll cook you some dinner and take you out to see Drunk Shakespeare in the city if you promise to get some rest.”

You felt your face heat up at the proposal. Okay…so maybe you’ll give in again. 

You nodded with a tired smile, “You got yourself a deal, Captain.”

“Good.”

Steve bent over and placed a soft kiss on your forehead as he pulled the covers over your shoulder. Quietly moving away, he picked up the dishes and began to leave. Once he reached the doorway, he looked back into the room and smiled when he had saw that you had fallen asleep.

He couldn’t wait for you to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> So a MetroCard is pretty much a card that has money on it and is used to ride the bus and trains. I don't know what they're called in other states. XD
> 
> Drunk Shakespeare is a production in NYC where one of the actors get drunk and has to act out parts in a Shakespearean play along side of their sober co-actors. I really wanted to go see this.


End file.
